


One Night.

by DarkmoonBrandt



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonBrandt/pseuds/DarkmoonBrandt
Summary: After the battle with Mido, Jack tells you all about Silva, and what you have to do. Io wants to tell you how she feels before that.





	One Night.

**Author's Note:**

> Debut piece. Fairly satisfied with it, though I'm sure it's not the best.

An unnerving silence eats at your party the entire journey home. There’s a lot that needs to be said, though no one has the will to speak. Not after what’s happened. Everyone just keeps to themselves, leaving you to stew in your thoughts. Eventually you arrive back at Home Base, and the first thing you do is B-line for your room.

You heave a deep sigh as you sit on your bed. Your hands bury your head as you attempt to process the events of the day. First, Eva begins to frenzy. Then after you saved her, you had to fight through the Crypt Spire to stop Mido. Of course, the bastard couldn’t just lay down and die, so now Silva is threatening to frenzy. It turns out that Horrors are all around us, held up by the same mist that’s been keeping everyone prisoner, sustained by the same man who was accomplice to killing you, who you now must substitute for, for the rest of your immortal life. The entire situation is fucked, to say the least. So absorbed in thought are you that you don’t even notice Io at the entrance of your room.

“You look sad.” her worried call snaps you out of your trance. Io is the last person you want to see you like this. You attempt to collect yourself before you face her, fending off the emotions bubbling inside. You stand from your bed and give her the best smile you can. It’s hard to even look at her like this.

Her reaction tells you that was the wrong move. Io casts her gaze down and crosses her arms. The two of you are at a loss for words in the current situation, and the frustration you’d been staving off begins to rear it’s ahead again. Your mind wanders once more, looking for something, anything to break the silence. Thankfully, Io does that for you. There’s a pain in her voice as she speaks. 

“Louis told me about what happened at the Crypt Spire. What Mido did, and what Jack said.” She looks to you, her amber eyes piercing through your body. “And what you have to do.”

This time, it’s your turn to look down. While you’ve accepted your fate, it still hurts to think about. Not even two hours have passed since Jack told you of what needed to be done, yet the pain and confusion hasn't faded in the least. Io takes a couple steps toward you, and you find it incredibly difficult to meet her gaze. When you finally do, you see nothing but resolve on her face.

“Please, take me with you.” She brings her hands to her chest. “I want to fight with you.”

A part of you knew what she was going to ask the moment she came in, though hearing her say it does wonders for your nerves. More than that, you’d been hoping she’d ask. If anyone were to be there with you when… Well, you’d want it to be her. A genuine smile spreads across your face. This one Io approves of, which only serves to steel her resolve. She steps toward you as she speaks.

“I don’t know what’s going to be waiting for us when we get in there. But I know…” She takes a deep breath, determination filling her body. “I know that I love you, and that I want to be with you forever. No matter what happens. I want to be there for you.”

Io’s words drive all thought from your mind. Your body ignites, your chest tightens. It takes longer than you want to register her words. Far longer. Then, without thinking, you rush forward and grab her. You pull her in and wrap your arms tightly around her small frame. As you hold Io, her words echo through your head: I love you. I love you…

“I love you.” Her courage steeled your own, and those words number among the easiest and most sweet you can remember speaking. As an unfamiliar warmth spreads through your body, you pull Io in closer. Your grip on her body tightens to the point you’re afraid you might crush her. She responds in kind, wrapping her own arms around you.

The two of you stand there, sharing a tight embrace for what feels like an eternity. Her heartbeat rings through your body, numbing the pain of tomorrow. If only you could stay like this, forever. A fleeting hope, though you wish it with all of your being.

Io’s hitched breathing brings cuts through your high. She’s crying into your shoulder. Worried, you break apart from her. Her face reveals itself as you pull away, her eyes reddened and damp with tears. She has the most wonderful smile you’ve ever seen plastered across her face. The tears trickling down her cheeks are clearly those of joy. Seeing her like this melts your heart. One of her small hands cup your check, and she speaks.

“I’m sorry. It’s just… I never thought I’d feel like this. Hearing you say that, it feels so…” She pauses, struggling to find the right words to describe the emotions you’re feeling right now. You cover her hand with your own, pulling it from your face. You hold it, entwining your fingers with hers.

“Don’t worry, I know.” It’s the only thing you can think of on the spot. She glances at your grasp on her, and her smile somehow grows even warmer.

Then, a tension sets in. You aren’t sure what to say or do right now. Io stands there, enraptured by everything that’s just happened. You think back, trying to search for something to help you out of this newfound awkwardness. You remember something in a comic book you found. Something shared between people that love each other.

“Io?” You call her name. This time it’s you that snaps her out of a trance. She looks up to you, slightly surprised, and tilts her head. “I want to try something. Is that OK?”

“Of course.” She nods her head as she responds. “Anything you want to.”

Your eyes focus on her lips. They look so… soft. Welcoming. She lets out a little squeal as you cup the back of her head. You bring your head closer to hers. Closer, and closer. Until you feel her gentle breaths on your skin. You close your eyes, and hers widen as you press your lips upon hers.

They’re every bit as soft as you imagine. Her skin is warm against yours, and it threatens to sear away your being. You’re forced to retreat. While nothing more than a chaste peck, it quickly becomes the only thing in your mind. As your eyes flutter open, you see before you an Io ready to swoon.

“That was…” she trails off, touching her lips. “I liked that. It felt good.” Her words fill you with warmth. Her hand leaves her lips, moving for your own. Anxiety fills you as her soft fingers touch your lips. She pokes at them, tracing along the crevice, each little motion of hers feeling like velvet upon your lips.

“They’re so soft,” she says, “Can we do it again?” Her hand reaches for the back of your neck, and much as you did, guides your head to hers. Your lips meet once more, her fiery touch once again searing at your mind. This kiss is so much more passionate than the last, the desire palpable as your lips mingle. You take it a step farther, press your tongue into her mouth. You press it against her fangs, tracing all around them.

Io readily accepts your advances, opening her mouth for you and her own tongue meeting yours. You revel in her taste as they intertwine, Io’s soft, velvety tongue matching you in both zeal and desire. She lets go of all inhibitions, the act having awoken something within her as well. She pushes as far as she can into your mouth, desperate to explore and taste all of you. She pokes her tongue on one of her fangs, the faintest hint of her blood rushing through and invigorating your body.

The two of you continue to suck on each other, fighting a battle for dominance with no end in sight. You manage to push her back out of your mouth, though Io refuses to give up. She sucks and nips at you the moment you wrestle your way back inside of her. muffled moans are the only thing you can hear, outside the constant slurping from the both of you as you drink deep from each other, breaking only to breath, then going back at it again.

This continues for a long while. You don’t know how long, and you don't care. A part of you doesn’t want it to end. The longer you kiss her, the more something builds in you. An unfamiliar yearning for Io. Not that you don’t like it. In fact, you want more. More of her.

It takes all of your willpower to break from Io. Though her grip wasn’t tight, the hand keeping you in place seemed near impossible to break free of. Thin trails of saliva connect your mouths as you pull away from her. There’s a look in Io’s eyes, the same hunger you’re sure is plastered across your own face. It doesn’t take long for her to speak what’s on her mind.

“I really enjoyed that.” She says, hugging you tight. “But I want to do more with you. Please…” You can hear the hunger in her clearly through her muffled voice. “If this is the last night we’ll have together, I want it to be something We’ll never forget.”

There’s only one answer to that. Not that you could stop here even if you wanted to. You take Io’s hand and lead her to the bed. She follows without hesitation, the both of you crawling onto it. You gently lay Io down beneath you, positioning yourself above her.

The view from your position is amazing. Io’s sweet, sweaty, flushed body beneath you is the only thing you can focus on. Her dress is damp, the already thin fabric now see-through, her body clearly visible through it. Everything about her catches your eye, though you find it impossible to tear your gaze away from her massive breasts.

You’ve always been aware of how large they were. But being this close, with practically nothing covering them, they look so much bigger. If that’s even possible. Her Areolae are quite large, and her nipples are already standing tall, pushing against her dress. Io fidgets beneath you, your hungry gaze exciting her.

“Do you want to touch them?” She asks, exactly what’s on your mind. Her words send excitement rushing through you. You nod your head, unable to tear your eyes from Io’s delicate, beautiful body.

You take a breath and reaches for her tattered dress. You begin the task of stripping her. It’s fairly easy with how little she wears, though with each inch of skin you reveal your heart beats harder and harder. The fabric clings to her sweaty body, sticking to her as you peel it off. The entire time, your eyes never leave the prize.

When finally, you get down to her breasts, you hold your breath with anticipation. Slowly, the near-nonexistent barrier between you and them is removed, her breasts revealing themselves to you inch by inch. The anticipation only builds as you reach her areola, and by the time you get there you can’t take it anymore. You pull her dress down to her waist in one quick motion, a cute squeak leaving Io with it. Her breasts jiggle from the sudden motion and her nipples now stand fully erect.

A deep blush runs across Io’s face as she’s laid bare. You pounce, hands burying themselves in her breasts. Soft is the first word that comes to mind as your hand sinks deeper into her. You find yourself completely immersed in her warm, damp flesh. Her heartbeat travels through your hand, telling you she’s just as excited as you are.

With this confirmation, you continue your work. She begins to moan as you roll her stiff nipples around. Her delectable squeaks throw fuel on your fire, pushing you to do more and more. She squirms at your touch: biting a finger, legs rubbing together, trying her hardest to process the emotions and sensations running through her. As you continue your assault on her, however, her attention shifts to you. Namely, the rod poking into her stomach.

Io puts a hand on yours. You stop, concerned you may have hurt her. But as you look into her hungry eyes, and where they’re trying to stare, it becomes a bit clearer what she wants. Io takes a second to collect herself and find the words she’s looking for.

“I want to help you feel good too.” As soon as she says those words, you become aware of just how hard your cock is. Playing with her breasts has gotten you incredibly aroused and the thought of Io returning the favor is almost too much.

You stop your assault on her and hop off the bed. Io follows and helps you out of your clothes, the two of you working through the task in less than a minute. You do feel slightly uncomfortable once it’s all said and done, however. Having Io so close to you, taking in every detail of your body is a bit embarrassing. Her eyes scour you, tracing over every little nick and scar, each one a tale of battles won and lost.

Her eyes wander further south, and in the end settle on your rock-hard cock. She reaches for it, hesitating for a moment. Desire and curiosity win, however and her dainty fingers wrap around your cock, poking and toying with your shaft and balls. A wonderful sensation runs through you; Io simply petting your cock feels amazing. 

“It looks painful,” she says, “does it hurt?” Io looks to you, waiting for an answer. Despite this, her hand never stops groping your cock. She’s settled into slowly stroking your shaft, from the base to the tip. Her grip is very loose, too afraid of hurting you to hold any tighter. Lightning shoots through you with each stroke nonetheless. 

“No, it feels good.” Your words lay some of the worry within Io to rest, and she looks back down. The both of you watch her hand rock back and forth, and you decide it’s time to return to the bed.

You put a hand on her shoulder and motion to it. This time it’s you laying down, propping yourself up enough to watch her work. She takes the opportunity presented and lays right between your legs, massaging you with both hands. With her face mere inches from your cock, you can feel every last breath of hers on you.

Her soft hands feel amazing. Beads of precum leak out of your cock in agreeance, aiding and intensifying the experience. Io doesn’t seem the least bit bothered by the liquid covering her hands. Rather, she's too focused on your reactions and making sure she isn't hurting you. Before you realize it, your breathing's gone ragged, with little moans escaping your lips. This only encourages Io.

“Like this?” Even her voice sounds sweeter right now, filling you with bliss. A tension in your loins steadily builds as soon as you hear her words. You continue to watch her work, one hand running up and down your shaft and the other focusing on the tip.

“Yeah, ahh, just like that.” Your words come out a bit choppy with your rough breathing, though you managed to avoid completely slurring them.

There isn’t enough precum for things to go smoothly, a rough friction being generated from the lack of proper lubrication. This doesn’t go unnoticed by Io, who decides to take action.

She positions her head above your cock and opens her mouth. A stream of her saliva pours out, which she quickly spreads all over your dick. With this, her hands glide effortlessly along your shaft, loud squelches echoing through the room as she works.

Io takes your needy moans as confirmation that she’s pleasing you properly. With that, she begins thoroughly milking your cock. Her hands move faster, harder, twist around your shaft and glans, hitting every single weak point you have. The scene in front of you, Io trying her hardest to pleasure you, drives you wild. The tension inside you continues to build, stronger and stronger, and you feel something welling inside. The pleasure multiplies in intensity, and before you say anything-

You throw your head back as you cum. With the both of you caught off-guard, you pump your seed all over Io. You moan as thick ropes of cum shoot onto Io’s face, painting her another shade of white. Not once through this does she stop working you. through orgasm and afterglow, she milks you, seemingly unaffected by the amount of spunk she’s now covered with. Io doesn’t stop until you manage to recover enough to tell her to.

You both sit up. A part of you is surprised by just how much you let out: strings of your cum drip from Io’s face, landing on her boobs. She truly doesn’t seem to mind this, or she’s too focused on you to notice.

“Thank you,” she says, “for letting me do that. Knowing that I was able to please you makes me so happy.”

“Io…” You trail off. Looking at her, covered in your seed and thanking you for it, only gets you hard again. This time you want more. You want to be one with her. You need to. And you’re pretty sure Io does as well, judging from the hand slipping between her legs.

You press Io down to the bed. With Io beneath you, you lift the part of her dress covering her hips. It slides up easily, revealing her sopping wet panties. You reach for them, your heart skipping a beat as you begin to pull them down. She raises her legs to aid you, and at last her pussy is revealed to you.

Io spreads her legs wide for you. With one hand on her thigh, you assume position and slowly press your cock against her. You guide it, the tip pressing ever so slowly inside of her. a blazing heat assails you from all directions as you enter. Io reaches down and takes your hand into hers. She nods to you, and you prepare yourself.

Your fingers entwine as you push deeper inside of Io. You’ve barely entered her, and already you’re holding your breath and clenching your teeth. It’s unlike anything you’ve done up to this point. Anything you could imagine. And it only grows in intensity, lightning shooting through your body with every inch gained. Io begins to moan as you work your way into her pussy.

Not once do your eyes leave her the entire time you push inside. Every little thing she does drives you wild. From the way she sheepishly turns her head, only to be unable to resist looking back, to her shallow pants and how her breasts bounce from them, even the ever-deepening crimson across her cheeks. How tightly she’s squeezing your hands. Then, finally you’re completely inside her.

“Do I feel good?” Io asks, her eyes watering. you nod your head. Your eyes slowly open as you grow accustomed to the pleasure, and you’re greeted to her tear-stricken face. Despite her smile, she’s crying hard and worry washes over you at the sight of tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Io? Are you OK? Does it hurt?” you ask between heavy breaths. Worry joins the chorus of emotions running through you, the thought of putting Io in pain alone tearing at your heart.

“No, it doesn’t. I’m just so happy,” her smile widens as she speaks, “that I can be with you like this. Thank you.” Her words lay to rest your worries. Brushing the tears from her face settles your heart enough to allow you to continue. You take a couple more seconds to prepare yourself.

You begin to move. Slowly at first, but that’s all you can handle. Io seems content with your pace as well, the both of you savoring every last inch of each other. you let go of her thigh and reach for her free hand, holding it as tight as you can.

You feel like you’re going to explode from the myriad of sensations flowing through you. From Io’s soft hands, to her soaking wet pussy. Her sweet moans run through your mind like an entrancing melody. The look in her eyes that tells you everything she can’t say. All of it comes together inside of you, that same tension returning with a vengeance.

With it, you find yourself speeding up. Io responds in kind, her hips bucking to meet your return thrust. Your lovemaking quickly begins to devolve into nothing more than passionate sex, the shared need for more and more stimulation becoming too much to bare.

You thrust inside Io with reckless abandon. By now you two are nothing more than mating beasts, hips mashing together in a bid to get as much stimulation as you possibly can. Your hands clasped tightly together, fingers interlocked, your bodies can’t resist one another. Io’s moans drive you insane as you pound away at her, and the look in her eyes tell you, scream at you to go harder and faster.

The tension inside is now begging for release, to be let out inside of her. Io’s legs wrap around your waist, pulling you somehow even deeper inside of her pussy. The sudden shock of this, and every part of her body clamping down on you, snaps the spring and throws you into a hard orgasm. Io’s body convulses as she responds in kind, reaching her own climactic finish. Her legs keep locked deep inside her. Your hips buck wildly as you pour your seed straight into her womb, and your mind goes numb from just how good it all feels.

You collapse on top of Io, completely worn out. You both lay there, gasping for air after your shared orgasm. You both lay there, completely exhausted. Io slowly wraps her arms around you as sleep takes hold of the both of you.

…

Morning comes all too soon. As your consciousness returns, you realize you aren’t alone in your room. Io is holding you, her smile the first thing you see upon opening your eyes. Memories of the night prior come flooding back, though you feel nothing but happiness at their return. You stare into Io’s eyes as she holds you, her hand busy fidgeting with your hair. It seems she’d woken up before you and took the chance to dote on you.

“Good morning.” She says. Her words are filled with love. 

“Good morning.” You respond.

A moment of silence. An eternity of peace. 

“I love you.”


End file.
